One or more types of data may be collected in association with an aircraft and/or operation of the aircraft, such as quick access recorder (QAR) data, engine monitoring unit (EMU) data, post flight report (PFR) data, maintenance, repair, and overhaul (MRO) data, environmental data (e.g., weather data, route data, airport data), or the like.